yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Granny Bacon
Granny Bacon was an old woman who resided in Mistral City as the owner of the town bakery (Grandma Bacon's Greasy Spoon Tea Shop), and was for a short while Honeydew's love interest. Granny Bacon was played by Chris Lovasz (Sips), at one point. Granny Bacon was known to be living in Verigan's Hold (and then Icaria after The Sands) when the Sands were released upon the world. She was a redhead at the time. Granny's age is not yet specified, but she is assumed to be at least over a hundred and fifty. It is unknown when Granny moved to Mistral City and opened up her bakery. Sometime after this, Karpath Antioch left Verigan Antioch II, and Isabel Antioch in Granny's care. Soon after this, Adaephon Antioch took them in to live at Verigan's Hold. This is only known because it was found on the Museum Server, when it was reopened. Plot Granny Bacon debuted in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON!Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON!, where she and Honeydew quickly became interested in each other. It is heavily implied that they had some sort of physical relationship, given by noises overheard by Skylord Lysander and Xephos, who were disgusted. Because of the relationship, Granny gave Honeydew a discount on a golden apple, which was used to help Old Peculier. Granny Bacon wasn't seen again until Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 10: RevelationsMinecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 10: Revelations, where Mistral City is burned down by Jock Fireblast. She was kidnapped by the Cult of Israphel, but despite their best efforts, Xephos and Honeydew were unable to save her; she was turned into a zombie and attacked them shortly after. They decided to put her out of her misery, and ended her life, shortly after cowering. Granny Bacon's Funeral Mourners from all over Minecraftia pay their respects to Granny Bacon.Granny Bacon's Funeral Father Braeburn held a service in the new church. The preacher told the mourners her last confession, which was sex with a "randy" dwarf. During the service, the zombified Granny Bacon, in a struggle of trying to jump out of her grave, planted a flower, broke a block and eventually jumped out of her grave and attacked everyone. It was believed to be Peva who ended her second zombie life. After Granny was killed a second time, a loud explosion was heard (Fumblemore was instantly blamed). The front of the church was destroyed, revealing a large lake of lava under the foundations. This turned out to be a jumping puzzle, that many people died trying to complete. Honeydew decided to go all around the lava lake, totally avoiding a hole, that Xephos later found leading to an even more confusing and dangerous jumping puzzle. The grievers were presented with a sign at the entrance reading: "Watch Your Step, Hugs And Kisses, - Israphel", They cheated using dirt that the others had collected. This led on to a couple of other mazes, and finally, an enormous castle belonging to Israphel. After numerous deaths and advances into the rain of arrows coming from Israphel and his henchmen, the group retreated back to the church. Appearance Personality History Relationships Abilities & Powers Trivia *Because the skin upload wouldn't work, Granny Bacon's skin was actually a re-texture of Leather Armour, explaining her large size. **This is also why Old Peculier gave Simon new boots early on to replace his Leather Boots. *In Verigan's Hold, there is a letter that says that Old Peculier and Isabel were sent to Granny Bacon to raise, in case Karpath didn't return, making her their adoptive mother. **This was most likely done because Granny Bacon was a member of Verigan's Adventurers, and Karpath trusted her. *During Sips and Sjin's Minecraft - Episode 2 - Sweaty LeatherMinecraft - Episode 2 - Sweaty Leather, we find out that Sips is in possession of the Granny Bacon Minecraft account, implying that he does in fact portray her character, and Sjin says that they spoiled the secret. At the beginning of the episode, Sjin said that they should wait for Sips to open his inventory, so they didn't spill the beans. It is also stated in Jaffa Factory 70 - Eggtastic Jaffa Factory 70 - Eggtastic. **However, this was disproven during Sips's July 25th, 2019 Minecraft stream Sips Plays Minecraft (25/7/2019) - #15 - Digging a big ole hole , in which he claims he was "playing WoW at the time" and did not play Granny Bacon. He says that he possessed the account because the actual sips_ was locked at the time, and he was given the Granny Bacon account to play on. *In ''Question time with Sjin ''- Sjin says that he also plays Granny Bacon. *In a recording by Nilesy for reddit with Rythian, Nilesy, Sjin, and Zylus, they say that they have all played Granny Bacon at some point and that Rythian was the forward, Nilesy the backspace, and Sips and Sjin were left and right. Nilesy - Reddit sup *In Kicky Kicky Flow, Granny Bacon is compared to Rihanna. *In Forever Stranded, Sjin mentions that Duncan created Granny_Bacon's skin.https://youtu.be/t62klaSQH5s?t=217 Quotes *"Would you like to lick me icing?" *"You shot your bolt in my establishment!" *"You should taste my cooked fish." *"Ohhhhhhh" *"My you're a cute one." Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Granny Bacon was placed 8th overall with 130 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery CropperCapture-39-.png Grannybacon.jpg|Fan art, by Joe Chico, of Granny Bacon after her reanimation. CropperCapture-2-.png|Granny Bacon in her younger years. Granny Bacon.png|Granny Bacon in her bakery. CropperCapture-21-.png|Granny reanimated! Granny Bacon skin.png|Granny Bacon's normal skin. Granny Bacon Zombie skin.png|Undead Granny skin. Used at Granny Bacon's Funeral. Granny Bacon (Young) skin.png|Young Granny skin. Seen in various flashbacks and in the charity Livestream event. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters